The present invention generally relates to child seats and activity centers, and more particularly pertains to collapsible child seats for travel and portability.
Stationary child seats and activity centers, designed to safely amuse and contain pre-ambulatory infants, are a popular item in the juvenile furnishings market. Typically, these child seats use a cloth sling seat, with two leg openings, that allows an infant to stand. The seat is designed to support an infant in the upright position and is often rotatably supported relative to its base or main frame so that the seated infant can rotate relative to the base or floor. The base can be rounded to allow rocking. The seats usually include a waist height tray with toys built into the tray or detachably attached to the tray.
However, these seats are not portable because of their size and general bulkiness. Therefore, use of the product is often limited to the home. Yet, there are many applications outside of the home for these seats, such as trips to the grandparent's house, trips to the park, and many other events and activities.
Therefore, there is a need for a portable collapsible child seat that can be transported for use in multiple locations.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several figures of the drawings.